


Under the Rain

by Merfilly



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment for Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

She can’t put the thoughts of that loss, and the vengeance aside when she stands out in the rain. It falls down on her upturned face, spilling over the tracks of tears for lives cut short. She embraces the closure she found over them both, knowing that he had set it all right. The rain cleanses even as it reminds her, streaking her mascara in much the same path as his makeup had looked by the end of that hellish night.

The rain is both memory and promise to her, as Sarah walks once more into the life she chose.


End file.
